Ponies next door Friendship in numbuhs
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: I am numbuh six. I'm trapped trying to return home and Ive stumbled upon equestria.


Chapter 1

I went through the desert on a pony with no name

HEre I am TRapped TRying to find My way back to my sector. I am Numbuh six. I find myself in a strange desolate world. Ive regained no memories of my past. I just know that Sector V is safe. Numbuh one and the others aved my life. I returned the favor. HEre I am in a new land.

It's full of strange magestic creatures. Something I'd exect in numbuh three's room as a stuffed animal. THey all stared at me not one would approch me. They were so colorful. Then one obviously a leader flew near me.

"what are ya?" She asked pokeing one hoof in my chest. "I am human" I said to her. She was blue and rainbowish not at all something numbuh three would have maybe a fusion of numbuh three and four. I smiled this one could be a great sector leader I thought.

As I left the blue one behind she continued to follow me as I gathered wood to build a treehouse. Normal 2X4 Technology would be lost. I would have to figure out a way to rebuild in this world. Not just for myself but for whatever children lurked in this world.

Days I worked and days shde followed me. Curious that winged creature must be I figured. Other of her kind with and without wings flocked near me. It was as if they never saw a child before let alone a human. I shuddrered at the thought of this being a destroyed world.

Upon completion of a simple treehouse I realized one thing that this world might not be ruled by humans but by other creatures. I soon was approached by three young ones calling themselves the cutie mark crusaders.

"Do you have a name?" They asked. I responded to the children with this. "i know not my name but you may call me by my title numbuh six." Its true looking back I knew not my name sector V found me one day with no memories and made me one of their own.

I went to live with numbuh one for a while he became like a became like a brother to me. In fact I felta bond with all of sector V. I was permanently part of the kids next door as numbuh six. I enjoyed time with them missions all of it.

I wonder If i have been just as forgotten...no they will find me...My friends will look for me I cannot give up hope. For now I shall set up base observe and train the youngest of these creatures. As well as the youngest at heart.

On emorning when I awoke the blue one was waiting for me with some apples. "I thought you might be hungry" She said while another more yellow friend of hers had some cake. I began to eta the cake without restraint. The blue one then asked "numbuh six right? What happened to numbers one through five ?"

Those words cut me like a knife. MY friends..my friends.."MY FRIENDS!" I found myself yelling and almost crying with the realization that I may never leave this world thart this may actually be my world now. The yellow one got closer to me "It's alright now if you want we will be your friends." She said I backed away a little.

The blue one shouted loudly as if declareing her existence was awesome in its own right "They call me Rainbow Dash" She said flying up into the sky and flipping around. I was somewhat amazed. "and im Fluttershy." Said the yellow one who like Rainbow dash seems to fit her name quit nicely.

These ponies. I guess... Whatever they are seem to be friendly enough so I decided id make the bets of it I called Rainbow dash aside and Told her from here on out im going to call her Numbuh Dash. She responded with "wait wait wait wait wait... Dash isnt a number." She said I told her to tell that to numbuh T and i told her and Fluttershy where im from where Adults make kids suffer in many ways. Especially the villian kind. So some of us fight back as the kids next door.

After I explained it rainbow dash grabbed a pair of sunglasses out slapped them on her face and declared herself officially Numbuh Dash and swore to help me get home and battle whatever evil adults we came across. Rainbow Dash was so young at heart. She made me think of numbuh 5 slightly the cool one while Fluttershy reminded me a small bit of Numbuh threes affinity for cute things.

(will Numbuh six get home tune in soon for the next chapter)


End file.
